


He Worries a Lot

by CharlieRoz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn worries about everyone but himself, and Liam's there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Worries a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Brittany imagine this is how Zayn and Liam's relationship works.

He worries a lot. More than he probably should, more than anyone really knows. He just wants to make sure that the people he loves are taken care of, that they’re happy. And no one is higher on that list than Liam. He loves Liam more than anything he could imagine, more than life itself, so naturally that means that he worries about Liam more than anything. There are many reasons for that, but the one that sticks out the most was simply because he _needs_ Liam, and without him, without his happiness, Zayn is nothing. A smile from Liam means a million from Zayn, yet a frown from him means forever-guilt and shame, because somewhere down the line Zayn hadn’t cared enough, listened closely enough, or protected him well enough to shield him from that misfortune.

 

He would hear it from Liam a thousand times that he could take care of himself, to stop worrying about him, and to think about _Zayn_ occasionally. Zayn knows it was all in good meaning, but he figures with a sigh every time that Liam just didn’t _quite_ understand, and that was okay because Zayn knows he was a little closed-off. He’s quiet and a bit shy with new people and it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking unless you really, truly, deeply know him like Liam, and, to some extent, the rest of the boys do. But Liam is the only one who honestly had worked through all of his mannerisms and looks that really tell what’s going through his mind, and in a way that makes Zayn feel special. Liam is incredible, and to be the object of his affection is overwhelming. When he wrapped his arms warm and tight around Zayn for a hug, Zayn could smell his cologne and it was a balance of manliness and rose petals, symbolizing his strong build but soft, innocent, puppy-look and nature. He is gentle sweetness and masculine pride—muscles and compassion. Zayn is safe with him, tucked into his embrace and his mind.

 

When he’s genuinely able to let loose is when it’s silent and dark, so pure in loneliness in everything around them, everything except _them_ , that Zayn can hear Liam's heartbeat and the energy of his thoughts. It will be a time and place where they stare into each other, waiting, listening, understanding. Zayn tries to open himself up as much as he can at these times, imagining unzipping his skin and exposing the light of his soul to Liam, to let him see how much Zayn really does care, how much he loves. Underneath his whole Bad Boy image (the kind of vibe you get when you first notice him) is a total sweetheart, one who will do everything in his power to make you happy without ever expecting anything back in return. His whole life’s purpose is to please whomever he loves to the point that where he won’t do anything without permission. He’s so afraid of hurting anyone, of hurting Liam, that he takes everything nice and easy.

 

He shows that every time, Liam knows. He can already picture him biting his lips nervously before kissing him for the first time that night—every night—and his eyes darting around to look completely vulnerable, which Liam knows that he is. Zayn doesn’t want to look unsure of what he’s doing, yet he does every time because he’s so consumed with trying to know what Liam's feeling and if he could make it better, if he did something wrong, because if he thinks he messed up he will never be able to forgive himself. Liam has learned to read these mannerisms of nervousness while everything else about him just radiates a sensuality that drives Liam to that amazing kind of crazy. He’s unsure and tentative all while inadvertently conveying his desire, so that Liam incidentally knows just how much he wants it but also how much Zayn wants _Liam_ to want it, too.

 

So Liam always starts with a touch and a kiss. His hands come to wrap gently around Zayn's neck, feeling his erratic, hard-working pulse that mirrors his own, as he leans forward to meet their lips. Zayn usually instantly goes for Liam's hair. It’s because—as they angled and pulled apart and glued together again—he can feel Liam's rough stubble on his chin and scratch over his cheeks. In Zayn's eyes, it made him scruffy, cute and sexy as hell, and makes him immediately seep with need to run his fingers through Liam's soft and fluffy hair, his nails easily finding his scalp. That’s where every nerve on Zayn's body begins to reveal itself for the night, starting with the tingling electricity of his lips, the rawness of his face from Liam's abrasive fuzz, to the undersides of his ticklish fingers, itching with tiny sensations. His neck boils from the outside in, Liam's palms conducting their heat directly into his bloodstream, leading all of that warmth straight down to his heart.

 

He gets so easily caught in the moment that the feeling of kissing Liam's mouth still registers while his own is abandoned for the spot directly beneath his jaw on the right side, where an equally as tender kiss is placed. By the time Liam has already reacquainted himself with the bundle of sensitivity behind his ear and the side of his neck, Zayn is consciously gasping, only a shallow, silent intake of breath that is stolen right from his lungs as if the light bite Liam nibbles below his Adam’s apple robs the oxygen from his system straight out of his throat.

 

This brings them to the bed, where Liam will gradually guide him backward, feeling Zayn’s hands instinctively leave his head to steady himself as he crawls back with Liam crowding on top of him, knees spread on either side so that their lips never have to say goodbye. Zayn's normally just in a T-shirt like now, where the neckline would cut into the silky fabric a V, and in pants that don’t cut off his circulation, since that would mean a struggle to get off and Zayn would never make either of them bother with something like that at a time like this. In this position, Liam starts to take his hands other places. Some of his particular favorite venues are Hips and the ever so tiny Waist, opened by the removal of the guarding fibers of shirt. He likes when his hands are trapped beneath Zayn's tops because that way they bake like an oven like the rest of his innards.

 

Zayn also gets to take his time with unbuttoning Liam's flannel, his delicate fingers working so nimbly that Liam can’t even feel them, save for the little wisps of air that disturb his smattering of chest and abdomen hair with every newly exposed section of skin. Liam always knows when Zayn starts to lose himself because that’s when he begins making petite little noises. Most of them come out with a huff of air, making them sound almost like static. Then they gradually morph into escapes; the whimpers break free and are taken back as if they punched out the glass of their box but were sucked back in like someone hit a Rewind button. His moans are low and deep and barely recognizable as anything other than vibration, and granted Liam feels them more than anything. It’s then that he knows he’s doing his job as a lover and getting Zayn to fold down his walls for a while so that Liam can protect him for a change.

 

Zayn also senses the change in pace, though never relates it to his own devices. He simply believes that it is the time where he needs to give in to Liam, since that is what he wants, what he’s said he _loves_ to do. And who is Zayn to deny him this? Not that Zayn doesn’t take pleasure in it himself—it’s more that he’d rather not admit to how much he craves (and many times _needs_ ) for Liam to be in control of this, because he knows that Liam also tries his hardest to satisfy Zayn, and in a heartbeat will sacrifice his own happiness to give that to Zayn. He was quite simply not allowed to do that in Zayn's world. In the arrangement that they have, Zayn will be the one to give and not get under normal circumstances, and the only exception is when Liam is so bent on spoiling Zayn with his lavish pampering that forcing him to do otherwise will do more harm than good.

 

Zayn, though however many times he will avoid giving into the truth, loves it more than anything else in this world (below Liam, of course). He relishes in the times when Liam uses his one arm to hold him up off the mattress to take off his shirt for him, even though he’s completely capable of doing it himself; when he doesn’t have to keep his guard up because he trusts Liam so much that he would give him a scalpel and some gloves and tell him to take out his heart and keep it; when Liam whispers into his skin, his body, how much he loves and wants and needs him, and that’s all that’ll ever matter.

 

This is the only time that he will let go because he knows Liam, and that means he knows how Liam needs to be needed, thus needing to feel like he’s protecting Zayn, as well. And if that’s what Liam wants, Zayn will give that to him. Zayn accepts that, secretly loving it and unknowingly displaying that love for it without saying anything, and Liam knows that’s just because of what they share. That’s what makes them work. Zayn believes that it will always be a little strange letting someone take care of him like this when that’s the exact thing he strives to do with everyone else. But he needs it, and when there is nothing else that will help him, he will gladly, confidently confide that to Liam knowing that he’ll give it to him. Worrying really takes a toll on somebody, and Zayn sees that he’s very fortunate to have someone like Liam to guide him down into peace, in a place where there’s a never-ending fountain of lovely energy for him to borrow for a while as he recharges safe in his cradle. It’s just so utterly incredible for him to feel because Liam is his, and that makes _Liam_ happy, and that will never get old.

 

He succumbs to Liam and moves with him, compliments what he does, so that he’s still donating to Liam's body when Liam gives, never tipping the balance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
